


Tentative 69 sur Vos, Unduli et Yoda

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Ordre 69 et conséquences [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quinlan Vos est sûr d'une chose : son commandant clone Faie ne l'aime guère. Alors pourquoi il vient d'essayer de l'embrasser ?!





	Tentative 69 sur Vos, Unduli et Yoda

Le général Vos avait bien compris que son commandant clone ne l'aimait guère. C'est pourquoi il fut grandement surpris quand celui-ci changea brusquement d'avis pour tenter de l'embrasser. Horrifié, Quinlan s'empressa de l'assommer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Se rappelant avoir vu Faie recevoir un message juste avant de le rejoindre pour cet assaut incompréhensible, Quinlan fouilla pour récupérer le comlick. Les sensations de Fae accrochées à l'objet et le dernier message qu'il avait reçu glacèrent le psychométricien. Il y avait bien un deuxième Sith. Et son plan était encore plus machiavélique que toute les horreurs perpétrées par Dooku.

Encore que Quinlan avait quelques doutes sur l'adéquation du comportement de Faie avec les buts du Sith. Mais il serait temps d'y penser plus tard, la priorité était d'alarmer ses camarades Jedi. S'élançant à travers les bois, il rejoignit la position de Maître Unduli.

La mirialan était aux prises avec les clones de son unité, mise en difficulté par sa robe traditionnelle qui offrait bien trop de points d'accroches. Elle aussi avait dû être surprise et il n'était guère aisé de se séparer d'autant de soupirants quand on ne voulait pas les blesser.

Avec l'aide de Vos et le renfort des wookies, les clones compromis furent immobilisés et les Jedi purent rejoindre Maître Yoda.

\- De la ligne de commandement suprême, le message provient. Le chancelier le deuxième Sith pourrait être. Au plus vite l'arrêter nous devons.

Laissant le contrôle de leurs clones et le combat contre les troupes séparatistes aux wookies, les trois Jedi se hâtèrent de rejoindre le cœur de la République pour mettre fin à la menace principale.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
